The present invention relates to portable stock handling units, and more particularly to portable stock handling units including a stock race and a plurality of wings hingedly connected thereto, which may be folded out to form a stockyard.
When stock, such as cattle, are to be treated, the stock is typically herded into a stockyard and then led one at a time through a stock race leading off the yard. While in the race, the animal is treated, (e.g., inoculated or branded). Typically, the race includes a head restraint mechanism so that the animal may be selectively retained within the race during treatment. After treatment, the head restraint mechanism is released and the animal exits the race.
This method of handling stock requires either that the animals be brought to the stockyard and race or that the stock, race, and yard be brought to the animals. When the stock is located in remote areas, it is economically advantageous to select the latter alternative and take the stock handling unit to the stock. In some areas there is no practical alternative. Many such stock handling units are known, with an example being disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 236,150, filed by Tyquin on Feb. 20, 1981, entitled Transportable Stock Unit, that application being a continuation-in-part of application Ser. No. 54,852, filed by Tyquin July 5, 1979, entitled Transportable Stock Unit, now abandoned. The portable units include a stock race mounted on wheels and a plurality of wings hingedly connected to the race and arranged to be folded out to form the periphery of a stockyard.
However, known portable stock handling units are not without their disadvantages. First, the tongue or nose necessary for trailering typically is located forwardly of the race floor and aligned with the race such that animals exiting the race have difficulty traversing the nose. This often results in injury to the stock which trip on, or become otherwise entangled with, the nose. Second, the portable units include supports permanently affixed to the race upon which the wings rest when folded against the trailer. However, these supports which extend outwardly from the trailer even after the wings have been folded out to form the stockyard, interfere with movement about the stock race. Consequently, operators working about the outside of the race are sometimes injured when they inadvertently strike or otherwise engage these dangerously protruding members. Third, because the wings must clear the trailer wheels when folded against the stock race, the wings typically include a lower portion which pivots or slides upwardly along a portion of the wing to an inoperative position, allowing the wing to clear the wheels. However, known constructions permitting the wings to so clear the wheels are relatively complicated and consequently expensive and prone to failure. Also, the necessity for additional structure increases the vehicle's weight. Fourth, the race wheels are typically mounted on wheel assemblies which may be shifted between a transportation position wherein the wheels engage the ground and an inoperative, retracted position wherein the race is allowed to rest directly on the ground. The winch-actuated lever mechanisms required to actuate these shiftable wheel assemblies are permanently mounted to the assemblies and extend above the wheels such that the lever mechanisms interfere with the wings when the wings are to be folded against the stock race and also interfere with the operators working about the race when stock is conducted therethrough. Fifth, the animal head restraint mechanism often includes a pair of one-piece bail members, at least one of which is movable with respect to the other to selectively engage an animal's head therebetween to selectively secure the animal within the race. However, such one-piece bails do not readily adapt to different stock of height and size requiring the bail members to be adaptable to different size animals passing therethrough.
Another important factor is the necessity of avoiding excessive weight both because of the power needed to move the trailer and the fact that the equipment of necessity is often transported over trails or open and rough terrain without benefit of roads. Restricting weight is also important to permit the equipment to be erected and disassembled or packed for transport by a minimum number of personnel without the use of power assistance.